


Samirah

by TheRedSpirit (TheCrimsonStoryteller)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Sheet, Gen, Muslim Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheRedSpirit
Summary: Character Sheet for my character Samirah in the story I'm  making. Feel free to criticise.
Kudos: 1





	Samirah

Leading Information-

Full name: Samirah Abed

Nickname(s): Sam, Sammy, Mirah, The Normal One, Fallen Angel

Age/date of birth: 13, September 9th

Gender/pronouns: Agender, but mostly goes by female pronouns

Sexuality: Aro/Ace

Species/Nationality: Human with slight magical abilities, Iranian

-External-

Skin color: Light brown

Height/Weight: 5'2" (shorty), 94 lbs

Hair description: Wavy black hair short enough to make her look like a boy. (Though it's usually covered by her hijab)

Eye colour: Dark brown

Base clothing/Extra: Usually dresses in a grey and dark blue hoodie with jeans that have a red flower embroidered on the pockets (yes it actually has pockets), dark blue sneakers and white headscarf. Sometimes carries a bag that has way too many pins and brooches on, usually filled with friendship bracelets and different types of rubik's cubes.

Personal weapons: A small dagger she keeps hidden at all times until absolutely necessary and a gun.

-Personality-

Behaviour/personality: Very kind to everyone (which caused her to earn the nicknames fallen angel), doesn't take criticism well, gets emotional easily, loves animals and kids, never really fits in with anyone at the mansion because she doesn't like killing people, touch-averse, isn't ashamed of being a Muslim

Likes/Dislikes: Likes drawing, the pets and kids at the mansion, dancing to Iranian songs no one understands at 5 AM and messing with peoples hair

Dislikes being underestimated, being flirted with and people laughing at her when she speaks english wrong since it's not her first language

Hobbies/Habits: Sometimes slips into cussing in Persian when frustrated, spends her time trying to explore every single part of the mansion

Hidden talents: can learn different languages if she tries (she doesn't, other than persian she's only ever learnt english and asl)

Intense fears: Claustrophobic

  
-Physical abilities-

Supernatural ability: she can control flowers and plants, though her powers are very very weak, like being able to make a dying flower back to normal.

Weaknesses: Can't bring herself to kill anyone, gullible, easy to manipulate and easily forgiving

Strengths: Good at climbing and running, very fast

-Other-

Pets: A little hamster named Puffy

Backstory: She doesn't remember anything about her past before the mansion though and is led to believe she was born and raised at the mansion and the reason she doesn't remember her past is that she was in an accident where her mother died and she got amnesia. She also doesn't understand why she's still kept around there since despite being told that her mother was one of them, she herself doesn't fit in with the people at the mansion, but she doesn't complain. All questions regarding her past is also left unanswered by everyone.


End file.
